thegreatrulerfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Spiritual Academy Tournament
The Great Academy Tournament is an event that takes place, pitting all of the academies of the Great Thousand World against each other, as a means of tempering students, vying for treasures and displaying prestige. Rules Elimination Round Teams are split into groups of five people, representing their academies, and content against each other. The victor of a bout will get half of the points of another group. And when no more points can be deducted from a group, they're automatically eliminated. If more than half of the top 16 groups ignite their Academy Plaques, the top current top eight will be the finalists. When the final eight groups are settled, those final groups will be pit against each other in fights. Battle of the Best 8 Teams are pit against each other, with the team captains being worth three points and the other members worth a point each. The team with the best point total after each battle move on to the Battle of the Best 4. Battle of the Best 4 Teams enter the Mirror of Judgement and are subsequently put into a Spiritual Energy Ocean whereby the teams have to escape by swimming up to the top, however they can attack other teams to prevent them getting out. Notable Captains * Mu Chen - Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy * Shen Cangsheng - Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy * Wen Qingxuan - Myriad Phoenix Spiritual Academy * Ji Xuan - Saint Spiritual Academy * Wu Ling - Martial Spiritual Academy * Cao Gang - Saint Spiritual Academy * Ji Qingtian - Desolation Spiritual Academy * Yan Xiu - Myriad Swords Spiritual Academy * Qiu Beihai - Azure Heavens Spiritual Academy * Lin Zhou - Desolation Spiritual Academy * Xia Hou - Saint Spiritual Academy * Tang Mei'er - Myriad Phoenix Spiritual Academy * Zhou Yuan - Martial Spiritual Academy * Zhen Qing - Wood Spiritual Academy * Xue Tiandu - Blood Spiritual Academy * Wang Zhong (III) - Saint Spiritual Academy * Mo Xiu - Fire Spiritual Academy * Qiu Ning - Vajra Spiritual Academy * Liu San - Myriad Willows Spiritual Academy * Lu Tian - Heavens Spiritual Academy * Liu Qingyun - Azure Heavens Spiritual Academy * Fang Yun - Nine Cauldrons Spiritual Academy * Xue Tianhe - Blood Spiritual Academy * Wen Busheng - Undefeated Spiritual Academy * Xu Yao - Demonic Vulture Spiritual Academy Notable Areas * Dark Origin Forest * Divine Wood Mountain * Divine Wood Academy Notable Battles * Fought without captain Final Captains * Mu Chen - Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy (Rank 1) * Ji Xuan - Saint Spiritual Academy (Rank 2) * Wen Qingxuan - Myriad Phoenix Spiritual Academy (Rank 3) * Wu Ling - Martial Spiritual Academy (Rank 4) * Liu Qingyun - Azure Heavens Spiritual Academy (Rank 5) * Xue Tianhue - Blood Spiritual Academy (Rank 6) * Wen Busheng - Undefeated Spiritual Academy (Rank 7) * Fang Yun - Nine Cauldrons Spiritual Academy (Rank 8) Final Bouts Battle of the Best 8 Results Battle of the Champions Results Category:Events Category:Great Spiritual Academy Tournament